More Fun Comics Vol 1 60
( ) Supporting Characters: * * * Police Chief of Cliffland Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Sylvester Locations: * ** , Items: * Ring of Life Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The Menace of the Little Men" | Synopsis3 = While driving in the Catskills, Inza sees a group of miniature men plotting an attack on New York. While she calls Doctor Fate for help, the tiny men attack the city. Their small size makes it impossible for standard military defenses to target them. Doctor Fate is able to stop them, then Inza leads him to the place from which they came. Doctor Fate investigates a nearby cave. He discovers three giants inside who were called Norns by the Norsemen. The giants admit that they created the tiny men from clay and sent them to attack the world. Doctor Fate magically removes the ability of the giants to create more men. He then seals them inside the cave forever. (adapted from plot summary at dcindexes.com) | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill: "The Monkey Men" | Synopsis2 = Congo Bill continues to help Gloria Desmond search the jungle for her missing father. Bill crosses a ravine and is captured by a tribe of monkey-men. Unlike last issue's leopard men, these guys aren't just dressing up like their favorite animal; these guys have chimp faces and monkey feet. They take him to their camp where a bearded white man orders him imprisoned. Gloria and Professor Kent follow. Gloria recognizes the bearded man as her father, but he has amnesia. Bill escapes and takes Mr. Desmond with him. During the escape, the old man is hit in the head and his memory returns. (adapted from plot summary at dcindexes.com) | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Adventure in India" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Norns Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Gloria Desmond * Mr. Desmond * small tribe of monkey-men Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * | Notes = * The Menace Of Xnon is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * The Little Men is reprinted in Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives 1 * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey and the Golden Flames" by Joe Donohoe :* "Radio Squad: Phony Cops" by Jerry Siegel and Chad :* "Combat" by Ted Allen (text story) :* "Lt. Bob Neal: in the Warzone" by B. Hirsch and R. Lehman :* "Biff Bronson: The Menace of Dr. Zibkin" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* "Sgt. O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: The Hitch-Hikers" by Jack Lehti | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #60 index entry }}